Brute Force
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The destruction of Korhal via nuclear bombardment set a precedent for the Confederacy and indeed, the Koprulu Sector as a whole. However, such an act was not without its own precedents. And even before the rebellion, some could see they existed.


**Brute Force**

**Incoming Transmission**

**Date: 7/3/91**

**From: Lieutenant Josiah, Confederate Intelligence Corps**

**To: Major Sinclair, CIC HQ, Tarsonis**

**Subject: Lison Rebellion**

/Begin Transcript/

Dear Sir,

At this point in time you no doubt have many such similar reports of this nature. With the conclusion of the Guild Wars in the previous year and the gains made in said conflict, it is to be expected that the transition to Confederate rule for former Kel-Morian citizens will not be easy. This is a fact that we have to deal with and I will not deny that more challenges lie ahead for the Confederacy at this point in time. The point I wish to raise however, is the nature of addressing said challenges.

As you are aware, the recent rebellion on the planet Lison has been dealt with recently. Rebellion itself has not been rare in this past year, but this was exceptionally dire in that plans originated from the magistrate himself. Upon my discovery of this, my only option was to transmit a general appeal for assistance. My request was soon answered by the _Leviathan_-class battlecruiser _Blood Raven_, operated by Omega Squadron. Upon contact, my staff and I outlined our plan to terminate Magistrate Scanlon and his high ranking officers.

Suffice to say, our orders were ignored.

An attached file of the suppression is attached, but suffice to say, by the end of it, Lison had one less space platform in stable orbit, around 5,000 casualties on the ground and a crippled infrastructure in addition to the required objectives. Having declared their mission a success, the _Blood Raven _promptly departed the system. At this point in time, a Confederate Army force is moving to secure what's planet along with a Colonial Fleet team of engineers to ensure that the space platform _Hera _remains in orbit. On the surface, it could appear to be a successful suppression campaign of a newly acquired planet.

However, I think you know as well as I do, that this isn't the case...

To date, the Council has remained silent on the issue, despite my best efforts. To make matters worse, Lison does not yet have representation in the Senate, which has made bringing the issue to the Confederacy as a whole even more difficult. Given the state of the planet at this point in time, it could be years before any representation is gained. And while the Kel-Morian Combine continues to show interest in the livelihood of its former citizens, most of its efforts are focussed on resource rights and prisoner exchange programs. Besides, I have no access to the appropriate channels to contact the Morian government.

I know that this is outside my realm of purview, that all my reports should be made to the CIC alone, but I believe that the events of the past few days have more significance than you may realize. Significance in that I believe that Lison was not an isolated case and if things continue as they do now, such events may be repeated.

Consider the fact that the issue could have been dealt quickly and efficiently by a Ghost Agent or even by CIC itself. Instead, the manner was dealt with by excessive force. Admittedly this is Omega Squadron's area of expertise, but regardless, precedents have been sent. The use of nuclear weaponry is one such example, the results on Char being evident for all to see. I know that this is an exaggeration, but the carnage inflicted by those soldiers felt only short of the use of _Apocalypse-_class warheads or even a _Mercer_-class doomsday device. The Squadron showed the ferocity for which it is known for, but given the independent nature of Confederate squadrons, I can only say that dread fills me just as much as reassurance with their presence.

The Confederacy's been showing a trend for excessive force over the decades and its triumph in the Guild Wars has only intensified this trend. It is my hope that this report is circulated and reaches Confederate High Command, as Lison is but one of many examples that the Confederacy is overextending itself. Terrans escaped from a fascist government on Old Earth, and I do not wish to see the Confederacy become a mirror image.

We do not have the right to play God. We do not have the right to classify our new citizens as resources in the same manner as minerals, vespene gas or fossil fuels. And unless we appreciate these facts, I fear that we will one day overstep our bounds, apply force in such a manner that a problem is not solved, but created. I don't know when, I don't know where, but it _could _happen...

...hell, even on a planet like Korhal.

/End Transcript/


End file.
